La luz que nunca se apaga
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Las palabras desentendidas. Señales indescifrables. Para los que eran conocidos como sabios. Y la luz en sus vidas que llegó después del renacimiento. Esa, la magia de la enfermedad inevitable.


**Hello. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Es un ShikaIno (Obvio!) Lean y comenten please.**

Si pensáramos en el origen de las cosas, no nos alcanzaría el tiempo de reflexionar cada teoría en el universo pero hay una en especial que siempre será recordada.

Ino era la Diosa de la luz. Era una chica alegre y radiante, perseverante y valiente. Rara vez era la que no brillaba en su luz propia. Tenía un amigo que apreciaba de toda la vida o estaba amarrada a él como solía decir para molestarlo. Shikamaru; el Dios del agua. Al igual que su don él era así. Relajado y despreocupado como el océano pero cuando se enojaba (que no pasaba muy a menudo) las aguas se volvían fuertes corrientes como las peligrosas aguas de cien ríos desbordados. Aquellos jóvenes dioses se conocían desde, literalmente, siempre. Conocían los gustos y pasatiempos del otro así como sus defectos y virtudes. Ino parecía que también había recibido el don de la belleza y tarde o temprano tenía que pasar; Shikamaru no pasó desapercibido ante esto. Desde niños Ino se había convertido en su hermana menor a la que siempre cuidaría pero no podía ser un niño toda su vida. Su forma de pensar cambió al igual que la de Ino. Veía a su amigo como un joven formado casi por completo y llegó el día que lo empezó a ver como algo más. Siempre que podía se escabullía a ver a las nueve musas para preguntarles qué le pasaba, si le pasaba algo malo que le dieran algún remedio o que la liberaran de su hechizo. Las musas solo le respondían una cosa: ¿Has oído del amor? Una enfermedad incurable pero hermosa.

Algo parecido le sucedía al dios del agua. Aprovechaba sus tareas del diario y al caer el atardecer intentaba quitarse con el agua esa sensación de, bueno, ni él sabía que era y no estaba seguro de poder ni querer sentirlo por más tiempo hasta encontrar la respuesta. La confianza no faltaba entre ellos dos pero creían que el otro se burlaría del otro o podrían llegar a pensar que estaban enfermos o locos.

Pasaron los meses que parecían siglos y no sabían qué sentimiento era aquel. El que los mantenía en vela por las frías noches. El que los hacía enrojecer hasta el límite cuando estaban cerca. El que les hacía creer que un minuto sin el otro era como una vida sin aire. Cada día se desesperaban más. Ni Ino con toda su luz podía encontrar la respuesta ni Shikamaru moviendo todos los mares y las cascadas le venía una señal.

-Parad, no puedo ya. Si es una prueba me rindo. No tengo oficio de profeta. Qué problemático- Decía para el recién formado Universo aquel joven desesperado. Se encontraba en el bosque de los mesta o mejor dicho por los humanos, de los venados, el bosque de su familia o clan en su cultura, recostado en el recién regado pasto que tanta tranquilidad en ese momento le brindaba. En una posición despreocupada (o al menos en el exterior) y con los ojos cerrados. Cansinos.

-Veo que el señor del agua no puede resolver… lo que tenga que resolver.

-Qué hace aquí… princesa de la luz.

-Deja de jugar. Haz estado raro desde hace meses.

-Al igual que tu.

-Es ridículo. Eres mi mejor amigo y sí, me pasa algo y te pude haber dicho pero…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Tu tampoco me haz comentado nada, ¿Qué nos esta pasando Shikamaru?- El joven se quedó pensando un instante. Aquello se estaba tornando demasiado extraño. Teorías habían llovido en su cabeza mas no las pudo ordenar cuando una inquietud más llegó. ¿Desde cuándo le apetecía ver los labios de la Diosa Ino? No sabía y quizás nunca lo averiguaría si no hacía algo. La única teoría lógica que pudo deducir fue que todo eso tenía que ver con un padecimiento del que su padre le habló. Uno por el que todo humano pasa es su vida. Amor.

-Hey, no me ignores.

-Perdón. Prosigue."¿Estaba hablándome de algo?"

- Te decía que cada vez que _"pienso en ti"_, no que siempre que _"no te tengo aquí" _me refiero a que "_tu eres mi enfermedad." Y te adoro no como el dios que eres sino por lo que vales para mí" _Quiero decir que…- No lo soportaba, tenía que hacerlo, no importaba si su amistad se quebraba, era peor que los dos se quedaran con una duda por la eternidad. La desventaja de ser inmortales. Ese pesar iría con ellos toda su vida.

-Ino

¿Sí?

-Tu sabes que desde qué estamos aquí nuestro cosmos ha tenido que hacer averiguaciones…y experimentos.

-¿Ahá? ¿Y? Si pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla con su mano, sus respiraciones estaban tan cerca que por un momento pensaron que eran uno solo.

-Creo que ya sé qué es.- Sin más junto sus labios con los de la diosa de la luz mientras el atardecer caía sobre ellos. El delicioso olor a canela que desprendía el cabello de la rubia le dio a aquel momento la ilusión de haber durado por siempre, de poner el mundo al revés. El cielo y Venus los estaban observando al igual que las sabias Musas consejeras de Ino.

- Si solo fuera mortal y tuviera un solo deseo pediría que esto se volviera a repetir.- Shikamaru no pudo hacer más que regalarle una sonrisa. Solo a ella.

Nunca se sabe en qué terminarán las historias ni las lecciones de la vida y menos los relatos de dioses.

Doce meses después, en el bosque de los venados la joven pareja ya comprometida divisó algo a lo lejos, en el árbol donde su promesa de esa enfermedad tan dichosa los había dominado, llamada amor. Reposaba una pequeña niña que dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Es suya. Es su hija.

-Sabias Musas, pero ¿Có…?

-El día que se comprometieron fue tanta la energía sobre ustedes que sus dones se mezclaron. El don del agua y el don de la luz, ambos cayeron sobre tierra fértil y nació esta bebé. Es suya. Es la Diosa de las estrellas.

-Shikamaru, es nuestra hija.- Decía la ahora feliz mamá con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Shikamaru.

-Aunque será problemático te tengo a ti. La cuidaremos y le daremos un amor como el que nos tenemos. Si la Vía Láctea nos permite quedarnos con esta criatura bendita, que más que la dicha nos queda.

-¿Y cómo la llamaremos?

-Tú decide.

-Bueno, desde niña había decidido que cuando tuviera una hija la llamaría como la estrella más brillante del Universo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

- Su nombre será… Daga.

**Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo ¡Feliz Cumple Daga Uchiha! JA, te dije que no lo olvidé. Este es especialmente para ti pero está abierto a todo público. Perdón por no subirlo más temprano, siempre llego tarde de la escuela y no pude antes. Ah, y tomé prestadas algunas palabras de tu perfil. Espero que no te moleste. Promesa de hada que el siguiente será mejor. Díganme cómo quedó. **


End file.
